


Coming Back to Life

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: 6 Underground spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, before Turgistan mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: What if Six hadn't died in Florence?
Relationships: Four | Billy/Six (6 Underground)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Coming Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Stronger by The Score, slightly modified. Calling Six “Connor” because another fanfic author on here did and honestly it feels right.  
> Playlist

Six woke up in bed looking at the clock. The last thing he remembered was the metal bar nearly missing his heart. He could still hear Four yelling his name when the glass shattered. He let out a shaky breath and crawled out of bed to make his first cup of coffee for the day. He could feel someone watching him so when he turned around to see who it was he wasn’t shocked that it was Four, sitting on Six’s chair, watching him.

“Hey…” Six whispered, looking sheepish.  
Four stood up and reached out for him and when he managed to tug at his shirt and pull the brunet into a tight hug.  
“Six, I watched you nearly die.” Four responded, resting his head in the crook of Six’s neck.

Six could feel the wetness on his shirt as Four cried silently. He knew that Four was stressed because he’d been scared out of his wits and he knew that Four wasn’t good at fighting the fear like he was. He held Four’s blond hair in his right hand as his left reached out for the box of tissues behind them.

Four hummed as Six moved back to dab at the tears falling from the icy blue eyes of the British man. He relaxed under the other’s touch and when they collapsed onto Six’s bed he wasn’t shocked when Six kissed him slowly and passionately while he rucked up the blond’s shirt.

“Billy…” Six gasped out as he pulled the shirt up.  
“Connor… fuck.” Four whispered back and arched into Six’s wandering touch.

The brunet brushed against Four’s nipples and tweaked one lightly as Four worked on the buttons on Six’s shirt. He watched as Billy clung to him, shaking slightly.

“I’m not leaving anytime soon, Billy, trust me,” Connor said as he pulled his shirt off.  
“I know.” Four responded, his blue eyes staring into Six’s dark brown ones.

Six wrapped his arm around Four’s back, to remind him that he wasn’t going anywhere; his other hand wandered down to the blond’s still clothed dick. Four rested his head in the crook of Six’s neck as he bit down on the juncture before leaving a small kiss to sooth the blossoming bruise that was forming. When Six’s hand finally slipped into Four’s pants there was a knock on Six’s door.

“Fuck.” Both whispered and shoved their shirts back on quickly so that Six could answer it.  
Six sighed and answered the door, it was One, stone-faced as always.  
“What do you want One?” Six asked.  
“We’ve got a meeting in ten minutes.” One responded.  
Four groaned in the background causing One to raise an eyebrow.  
“That better not have been ‘making love’.” One stated.  
“Not even close.” Four yelled from the bed, which caused Six to chuckle.  
“Alright.” One said.

Six shut the door and went back to finish fixing his cup of coffee that he still hadn’t managed to get started before Four had so generously interrupted him with a wonderful morning wakeup, minus the interruption from One. Four joined him in his small kitchen as he started up the pot of black coffee and the smell began to permeate the trailer. Four curled his arms around Six’s neck as he worked on measuring small bite on his neck.

“Bad news is I’m out of concealer and I don’t feel like stealing from Two or Five so I’ll just have to use a high collar from now.” Six muttered.  
“Sorry.” Four responded, kissing the hickey again.  
“Hip next time.”  
“I know.” the blond chuckled, snagging the fresh cup from Six and took a sip.  
“ _Oi._ ” Six mocked, and took the cup back and drank the rest before Four could take it back.

Four grinned and kissed him before they headed to the main complex for the meeting. Six rolled the collar up so the others wouldn’t notice the hickey on his neck. When they opened the door they could tell the others were staring so honestly the act was probably seen through not that it mattered at this point. Six could tell Three was looking him up and down and so he fixed his collar.

“So, I have called you all to update you guys on the Turgistan case.” One stated.

Two poked Six in the back and glared at the hickey before going back to looking One in the eye. Six sighed and tried to relax the clenched fist on his lap and attempted to listen to what One was saying. He tried to relax his muscles by slowing down his breathing a bit so that Four wouldn’t see how tense he was.

Four rolled back into Six’s bed after the meeting had finally concluded. Six had gone to tune up his own car and that allowed Four to take a nap the nest he had started to call home.

_Fast-forward to the Tokyo shootout where Four is underwater_

Six was breathing sharply from the getaway car in the construction zone that they had deemed the “escape point”. He could only listen through the earpiece and whisper tiny prayers that Four would make it. Seven’s voice crackled across the radiowaves and clenched his fist so hard he nearly drew blood with his nails.

 _”Underwater. Thirty seconds. He’s in some shit, man. Sixty seconds. Let me drop ‘em, One. This is what I do. He’s been under 120. He’s gonna drown.”_ Seven stated, finger still on the trigger.

When One didn’t respond, Seven took aim.  
A shot rang out and Six caught himself nearly screaming when the Seven shot the glass so that Four could breathe. He let out a shaky breath as the guards passed away from Four and the real fun began. The gunshots that blasted from the penthouse made Six grips the steering wheel as Four was 

…  
_Turgistan Ship, Four is hurt_  
“Four, where are you at?” One said.  
“One, please! Help me!”  
Six gritted his teeth and ran over to Four when he’d finally gotten the all-clear from Seven and One was still yelling in his earpiece to just get on the helicopter and leave him.  
“I’m not leaving him behind.” Six hissed out as he threw Four across his back.

He might have looked extremely wiry but he could carry a lot of weight from all the skywalking work he’d done with Four in their spare time. He could barely hear Four huffs out a sigh of relief before he was pushed up into the helicopter. Five clicked her tongue at them and helped Six get Four into a comfortable position to start fixing the wounds.

Five could tell Six was tense because of how Four nearly lost him in Florence had impacted Six, so she squeezed his hand in a comforting manner to try and relax him a little. He nodded and tried to breathe in slowly and help her with the blood that needed to be cleaned to allow for stitches to be put in.  
…  
_Back at the Ghost Town_

Six woke up in his room after a long night of watching Four in the infirmary to make sure that he was going to make it through to see the next sunrise. He smiled weakly as he got up and stretched, back popping as he did before heading back to make sure that Four wasn’t freaking out about where he was.

When he entered the infirmary, Four was smiling lightly and still looked a bit sleepy under all those bandages and sheets.

“I love you, Connor,” Four whispered before kissing him.  
“I love you too Billy.” Six responded when the kiss broke.


End file.
